10 Songs Challenge
by DemonRider404
Summary: A little challenge I discovered and finally got the courage to do. Shameless mostly SoMa smut, fluffiness, and just about anything else. Details inside!


**So, I finally got up the courage to do the 10 Songs Challenge. I'm not too proud of some of these, honestly, but, let me know whatcha think! :)**

**10 Song Challenge!**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

* * *

**1. Katy Perry ~ "Teenage Dream"**

Maka looked over at Soul, admiration in her eyes, as she ran a hand down his face. He smiled up at her, leaned up and softly kissed her cheek.

"Soul," she murmured, smiling and leaning her forehead onto his. "I love you..."

"I love you, too."

She giggled and gave him a soft, prolonged kiss. She adjusted her position in his lap, straddling his hips. She was in a nightgown, him in his PJ pants. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Soul...I was wondering something."

"Yeah? What's up, Maka?" he asked, running his hands down her back. Gently, he slipped his hands under her nightgown, rubbing up and down her sides.

"Well...I was thinking...we should...you know, I've been kinda curious about...well..."

Soul chuckled and nibbled on her earlobe, making her gasp. "About going all the way?"

"H-how did you know?"

Squeezing her ass and making her squeal, he smirked. "Because so am I," he murmured. "Let's do it."

* * *

**2.** **Sleeping With Sirens ~ "Fuck You"**

Soul glared at Kid. Him and his smug little grin...leaning back against the wall and flirting with his partner. Not just talking to her—_flirting._ And she was flirting right back. Fucking eyelash batting and all.

Soul knew that she was only after him for his money. How the hell else would some freakshow with an epic case of OCD get Maka's attention? Soul knew he didn't have some fancy Harley, but he had something that would get her from place to place. He didn't really have a whole lot of money or a nice place, but he would do anything for her. Kid was always too caught up in whatever the hell he was working on.

Soul scoffed. _I fell in love with a gold-digger. Go fucking figure._ He sighed. _Oh well,_ he thought as he got up and walked over to his motorcycle, fists in his pockets, _fuck them both; at least I can still brag that I don't throw temper tantrums with my ass in the air._

* * *

**3. Bullet For My Valentine ~ "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" (Metallica Cover)**

Soul lifted his head out of his hands. He was covered from head to toe in dirt, sweat, and blood, although he couldn't remember where he got all of his injuries. There was a mirror in front of him. The same mirror that had been showing up repeatedly. Every night. The wardens said he was just seeing things, but he swore it was there. But in it wasn't his reflection...technically, it _was _him, but it was the old him. Before he had lost himself.

Before he had gone insane.

Before he had lost Maka.

Shaking, he stood, the chain on his ankle rattling, he limped towards the old Soul. The mirror Soul smirked.

"So...are you ready?"

Soul only gave his former self a confused look, which the mirror replied to with a hard glare.

"Getting the fuck outta here. Finding Maka."

"B-but...h-how..."

The mirror Soul smirked again. That old, ruthless, toothy grin.

"Easy. Kill the guards. Take the keys off their belts and set yourself free. Then go find Maka."

Footsteps came from down the hall. Soul gave a panicked look back that direction, then looked back at his former self—but he was gone. Deciding he had no other choice, he grabbed a piece of shattered glass that lay on the ground, waited till the guard turned to walk down the corner, away from his cell...he reached out with the shard...

* * *

**4. Taylor Swift ~ "I Knew You Were Trouble"**

She couldn't believe he just walked out like that. Just told her to fuck off and walked away, slamming the door behind him. Maka groaned, putting her face in her hands and sinking down into the couch.

When she had first met Soul, she knew he would be trouble. But still she trusted him. And he had never given her a reason not to. Even though he had a totally laid-back, just-didn't-care attitude—which, perhaps, was the reason she was drawn to him in the first place—he had always protected her, always been by her side.

But the second she confessed serious feelings for him, he backed away. Looked at her like she was crazy. In fact, _told her_ she was crazy. She sighed.

She knew he wasn't gonna apologize. He almost never did. Besides, he wouldn't apologize if he didn't know she was hurt, and she didn't plan on telling him. She had always trusted Soul, but she couldn't tell him her deepest, darkest secret, now: her deepest fear...

...had always been that he didn't really love her.

* * *

**5. Chris Crocker ~ "I Want Your Bite" (YAOI WARNING: Soul X Black*Star pairing!)**

"B-Black*Star..." Soul moaned. The assassin groaned in response and bit his earlobe, running his hands down the scythe's sides. He chuckled; he had barely even touched him so far and he was already shivering and covered in sweat.

Soul wrapped his legs around Black*Star's waist and put his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Black*Star responded by leaning down and kissing down Soul's chest until he reached his belly button, then licked back up to his jawline, savoring the taste of the weapon's sweat. Panting, Soul held onto him tighter.

"S-Star..."

"Hmm? What's the matter, Soul-kun~?" he asked teasingly, licking around the shell of his ear, "Do you want a kiss~?"

Soul shook his head, pulling Black*Star's head down and whispering, "I want your bite."

Black*Star gasped as Soul pulled the blunette's hair, looking at him with an insatiable lust. "Bite me, Black*Star."

The assassin growled and obliged, his head shooting down and sinking his teeth into the flesh of the weapon's neck. Soul gasped and ground into Black*Star's leg.

Oh yeah...this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**6. Selena Gomez ~ "Come and Get It"**

Maka bit her lip. Was she really gonna do this? Seriously? She wasn't this kind of girl...

...but tonight you are, said the small voice in the back of her mind.

She gulped, looking at the tiny, purple, see-through bikini that her dad had gotten her years before. She had never touched it. But tonight...tonight she felt some strange urge. She didn't know what it was. But she had called Soul while he was out hanging out at one of the boys' houses and told him to come home soon; she had a surprise for him.

Maka had certainly crushed on Soul for a long time. Ever since she had met him he had been cute, but she felt she had gradually grown to love him. Really love him. She wanted to find out if he loved her, too...

...and, well, you know what they say about the way to a man's heart.

And so, she slipped on the bikini, then crept into Soul's room, lying down on his bed.

It felt somewhat strange, lying here mostly naked, waiting for her partner to come home, but she couldn't back down now; Soul's motorcycle was roaring into the driveway. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She took her hair out of their pigtails and mussed it up a bit.

_"Maka-chan?"_

"In here!" she called, assuming a partially-sitting stance with her elbows behind her. When Soul walked into his room, mouth open to question her as to what this "surprise" was, he stopped cold, nose spurting blood. Maka gave him a hooded-eyed look.

"Well, Soul? Come and get it~"

* * *

**7. Taylor Swift ~ "I'm Only Me When I'm With You"**

Maka slipped her hand into Soul's, looking over at him and smiling. He smiled back at her, then the two looked back up at the starlit sky. They were laying outside in his backyard, just gazing at the constellations and listening to the crickets singing.

Maka looked back over at Soul. They were twelve now, having known each other for about a year, and already she knew everything about him.

His favorite music genre—jazz.

His favorite color—orange.

His favorite video game—Legend of Zelda.

Even his favorite pastime—just sitting around and listening to music. Or hanging out with her.

They were the most unlikely of friends, a big city boy and a small-town girl, and yet, here they were, sneaking out at night just to hang out together.

He was her best friend. They did everything together. They had no secrets. They knew everything about each other. And they never wanted to live without each other. And she trusted him with everything.

She could be herself around him. Always.

* * *

**8.** **Nickelback ~ "Someone That You're With"**

Soul looked wistfully at the apartment door across from his—number 208. He unlocked his door, sighing, and walked into apartment 209.

Maka had moved in across the hall from him about six months ago, and he had instantly been attracted to her. But, he had never really been a fast-moving guy in terms of relationships. He wanted to take it slow, really get to know her.

He had called her multiple times, borrowed things he didn't actually need just so he had an excuse to strike up conversation. He felt like he was doing pretty well...

...until she mentioned "her boyfriend."

Turned out, she lived with the guy. Had been with him for well over a year. He wasn't just too late, he was _waaay_ too late. He collapsed down on his bed, groaning. He glanced at the clock when he heard her door locking and her giggling outside. It was four in the morning.

And instead of being in here cuddling with him or something, she was probably out with that douche. They were probably kissing right in front of the door, for all he knew. Thoroughly irritated and jealous, Soul grunted, rolled over, and threw a pillow over his head. Dear God, he had to sleep.

* * *

**9. DHT ~ "Listen To Your Heart"**

Maka knew this relationship was no good for her. Their partnership was falling apart along with this relationship. They were fighting too often. They couldn't even start a conversation without one of them finding something to argue about.

She put her head in her hands.

She didn't want to leave him. She loved him too much. And yet, what was she to do when all they did was argue?

She felt like crying. In fact, she thought, why the hell not? Curling up into a ball, she fell over and began to sob into her pillow.

A little purple cat crawled over her.

"Nya~ Maka-chan...what's wrong?" Blair asked. Maka turned her face into her pillow.

"Nothing," she grunted.

Blair meowed disapprovingly. "You and Soul are fighting again, aren't you?"

Maka just looked at her with teary eyes. Sighing, Blair transformed back into human form. She put a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Maka-chan," she said gently. "I know you and Soul don't think you're working out. But just because you're fighting a lot doesn't mean you're not gonna make it. I don't know why you're fighting, but from what I've heard, relationships often start out with a lot of fighting. Don't tell him goodbye just yet, okay?"

"But...what can I do?" Maka murmured, another tear falling into the pillow. Blair gave her a small smile.

"The answer's in here, Maka," she said, putting a hand over Maka's heart. "Listen to your heart."

* * *

**10. Usher ~ "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again"**

Soul strutted into the club, collar of his leather jacket popped. At 25, he was still just as good-looking as he had always been, and he knew it, and he loved to flaunt it. He walked through the crowd, smiling at all the girls and winking at a few, chuckling when they passed out into their friends' arms.

Soul had become a Deathscythe at 16 and left home at 18. He wanted to see the world, live out his young adult life as best he could.

It never occurred to him that he would meet Maka again.

But there she was. He stopped and stared at the blonde pigtailed girl sitting at the bar. He admired her curves; even her old black duster couldn't cover them anymore. He tried to tell himself that that couldn't be Maka...but when she turned and met his gaze, he could see it in those green eyes.

That was his Maka.

Trying to keep his cool stance, he strutted up to her, putting a hand down on the bar and smirking at her.

"So, beautiful..." he said, grinning. "Can I buy you a drink? Take ya home?"

She grinned back and said, "After seven years of not contacting me? You fuckin' better."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think we've all figured out who my shuffle button and I am in love with-Taylor Swift and the SoMa pairing, respectively. (Notice how only one of these wasn't SoMa themed...I always imagined Soul and Black*Star for "I Want Your Bite," I'm sorry. Anyway, the rules say "character, pairing, OR fandom, so...) That was actually really fun; I'm totally gonna do this more often! I think I may actually continue some of these in future chapters or something...let me know whatcha think! Stay tuned!**


End file.
